Screm 4
by Roxie Hart
Summary: There's 2 chapters so far, its got um... killing and randy and sidney and everything. please r&r, i think you'll like it. i
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I Don't own the characters, or the names of most of the new characters. All i did was write the story. Also, this is an introduction to get feedback. I won't be posting anymore until i am done with the entire story, otherwise i will never get it done. :)  
  
  
"He's no longer handicapped. He's walking, talking, he remembers pretty much everything, we can't keep him locked up. He's a grown man. He's said he wants to leave. We have to. It's against the law to keep him locked up. I'm sorry miss..."  
  
"If he leaves he'll try and find her. She got him here in the first place. Almost killed, in a coma for 6 months, all that trouble just to remember who he is."  
  
"It's his life. You can't keep him locked up forever. I studied psychology for years, it's not good to keep him locked up. He needs to be out in the world."  
  
Leaving, defeated, Mrs. Meeks walked out of the room, glancing at her son. She would not be seeing Randy anymore, he wouldn't allow it. He was leaving the hospital, finding Sidney and finally telling her how he felt. The first thing he remembered when he came out of his coma was Sidney. That was 2 years ago. It upset his mother, and she kept him locked up for it.   
  
Shaking his doctors hand, Randy stood, smiling. "Thank you." He said. Randy was free to leave. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door. The only thing he carried was $100. He had no job, no place to go, no one to talk to. But he would, once he found Sidney.  
******************************************************************************  
At 24, Sidney Prescot was living in Hollywood and dating a detective, Mark Kincaid, who also happened to be her boss. She was his assistant, after all that she had been through, she wanted to help people who were in similar situations that she had been in, perhaps preventing them.   
  
Sidney was truly happy. She had been dating Mark for four months, and finally felt safe. Dewey and Gale had just gotten married, and also resided in Hollywood, which Gale loved.   
******************************************************************************  
  
Gale was now the host of a prime time talk show called 100% Gale, taking the place of Cotton's old show. She was married to Dewey, and was happier than she had ever been. She wrote another book, but this time it was about her, how she got to the top, and what she did to people. It sold millions of copies. Gale had finally revealed who she was, and started a new.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dewey also worked with Kincaid but an at the desk job. He examined evidence, fingerprints, that sort of thing. He was respected by his coworkers and finally taken seriously.  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Walking to a quaint diner, Sidney and her new friend Roxie Hart, another coworker of hers, Began talking about Sidney's past. Roxie was a great girl, when she wasn't talking about Sidney and her near death experiences. She was always fascinated by them.   
  
As they walked into Mecs, the diner, Sidney heard a familiar voice call her name. "Sidney!"  
Sidney turned to see the face of Lois Gayheart, a girl she went to college with. She was in some Omega Sorority. "Lois? What are you doing here in California?"  
  
"I'm out here to become an actress."  
  
"Wow, I hope that goes well for you," she said, looking at her watch. "I have to go- I told Dewey I'd meet him at the office in ten minutes. It was great seeing you."  
  
"You too.  
  
Sidney said good bye to Roxie and walked away rolling her eyes. Lois had tried to get her to join the sorority in college, but she would have nothing of it.   
******************************************************************************  
Roxie had just gotten back from a date with John, a guy she met about 2 weeks ago. He was older, much older actually, 40 or so. He never outright told her how old he really was. But she liked him nonetheless and had a great time with him.   
  
She was getting ready to lie down when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Roxie," someone said. She knew the voice all to well. Sidney had told her about the voice countless times.  
  
"Hello..." She said, trying her best to hide her fear.   
  
"Ever felt a knife pierce your skin? Cold metal from a gun against your neck?"  
  
"Look, who is this?"  
  
"Me." Click.  
  
A masked figure jumped out at her, knife in hand, and slit her throat.   
****************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

*Note*-- Just to say, to everyone who thinks Randy is dead and that is it and shouldn't be alive in my story, he was originally planned to be in Scream 3 and he was supposed to be taken away by his family and hidden. So originally he was supposed to have survived.  
  
Anyway-- on with the story!!  
**************************  
  
Randy walked into an Internet cafe and began searching for Sidney Prescot. He found articles about her being in Hollywood about 5 months ago, and almost getting killed...again. Randy was in California, about 30 miles away from Hollywood. He figured he get ride a bus.   
  
Randy walked one mile to the nearest bus station and sat on a bench waiting. 20 minutes later, he and the rest of the passenger boarded the bus. Randy handed the bus driver the ticket fee and found a seat, 4th back on the left. About 40 minutes later, he arrived at his stop in Hollywood.   
  
Getting off the bus, he headed toward a Starbucks. He walked inside, glanced around, and saw a pay phone. He dialed the operator.   
  
"Operator, how may I help you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a Sidney Prescot. P-R-E-S-C-O-T."  
  
"Sorry sir, no one by that name is listed."  
  
"Ok, how about Riley."  
  
"Yes. There is a Ms. Estella Riley, Mr. And Mrs. Hayden Riley... Should I go on or do you have a first name?"  
  
"Oh. It's Dwight."  
  
"Yes, yes, there is a Mr. Dwight Riley, husband of Mrs. Gale Riley."  
  
"That's it. Connect me to them."  
  
"Right away sir."   
  
Ring. Ring. Gale's voice. "Hi, you've reached 652-9658, the home of Dewey and Gale. Please leave a message at the beep." Beep.  
  
Randy dit know what to say. He waited a moment, and said. "Hi, um, Dewey, Gale this is me, I, well, me, Ra..." He was cut off by the answering Machine. He wrote 6529658 on his palm and left the Strabucks. "Dammit," he muttered.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"That's him Dewey. Listen." Gale played the message for her husband yet again, trying to convince him that it was their old friend.  
  
"Look Gale, it's not him. Its sounds like him yes, but it can not be him. We saw him, he was dead."  
  
"If we could just call Sidney and see."  
  
"I guess we might as well, she can verify better than i..."  
  
Gale picked up the phone and began to dial Sidney's number.  
************************************  
  
"Hello," Sidney answered after a few rings.  
  
"Sidney, this is Gale, listen. I have something you need to hear. It's, well, you have to come over and here it."  
  
"Yeah, sure, when do you want me there?"  
  
"As soon as possible. You should probably leave right now."  
  
"Ok, see you soon."  
  
Sidney walked outside to her car, opened the door and sat. She was ready to start it, when she realized she had forgotten her keys. Rolling her eyes at herself, she went back inside to get them. She wondered what Gale could possibly want, why was she so secretive.  
  
***********  
"It's busy." Gale told her husband.  
  
"Probably Mark."  
  
"Probably," Gale agreed. "We'll call again later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sidney sped over to Gale and Dewey's house. She rang the doorbell.   
  
"Did you invite anyone over?" Gale asked her husband.  
  
"No..." Dewey replied.  
  
Sighing, Gale opened the door. "Sidney. Wow, you must be psychic."  
  
"Huh? Gale I just spoke with you on the phone."  
  
"No you didn't. I called you but it was busy."  
  
"No, you called, I answered. You told me to come over."  
  
Dewey came out to see who was there. "Sidney.."  
  
A moment later a crash came from the window. Someone had thrown a chair through it, and was climbing in.  
  
"Shit." Sidney said. "Come on! She yelled, running to the car. Gale and Dewey followed. They drove off quickly.  
  
The killer searches the house looking for something. Not finding what he/she was searching for he/she prepares to leave. The killer abruptly stops, turns, and plays the messages on the machine. He/she hears the message Randy left. He/she sits. Waiting.   
********************************  
Randy looked down at the address he had written, and he looked at the address on the mailbox. They were the same. Randy walked up the driveway and looked it the house. It was big, fancy, obviously chosen by Gale. Looking at the house more closely, he noticed that the front door was open. *What the hell* he thought.   
  
Cautiously, Randy entered the house. He looked around, seeing the broken window. "Awww shit." He said aloud. Randy picked up the phone, but dropped it when he heard someone behind him. He turned and was attacked by the killer. He was stabbed in the shoulder. *Not this time* he thought. He head butted the killer, and punched him in the head until the killer stumbled backwards.   
  
Randy ran out of the house and to the neighbors. They called the police and an ambulance   
for him. Unfortunately, by the time the police were there the killer was gone.  
  
Randy was rushed to the hospital. After being bandaged up and checked out by the doctors, a young man who looked to be only a few years older than him was going to question him. "Wait," he said. "I"m going to call my partner."  
*********************************  
  
Sidney, Dewey, and Gale were headed towards Mark's house.   
"Sidney," Dewey said. "Someone called us today. They were using Randy's voice."  
  
"How would they get his voice?" Sidney asked as her phone rang. It was Mark. He told her they caught a guy trying to rob Gale and Dewey's house and she should come down right away. Sidney told him that they had been attacked yet again, and were coming to the hospital now.  
"They caught the guy," Sidney said.  
  
Sidney, Gale, and Dewey entered the hospital room. Kinkaid said to them, "Here he is."  
They looked to see Randy lying in the bed. 


End file.
